


Свадьба лучшего друга

by Bakaman



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaman/pseuds/Bakaman
Summary: Идеальному жениху — идеальный шафер.





	Свадьба лучшего друга

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Ребят, извините, что вот так дёрнул вас посреди недели, — Билл поднялся со своего места и обвёл компанию долгим торжественным взглядом. И хотя он старался держать лицо, всё равно выглядел каким-то подозрительно счастливым. Ричи напрягся и попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел друга таким: сияющим, как начищенный пятак, и радостным до неприличия.

У него недавно был секс, причём отменный, отстранённо подумал Ричи, делая очередной глоток из своего стакана.

— Я женюсь, — наконец-то объявил Денбро.

Ричи едва не подавился от такой новости. Пару секунд за их столом стояла мёртвая тишина, пока Эдди не воскликнул, запустив целую волну криков и поздравлений:

— О боже, Билл, это замечательно, поздравляю! Я так рад за вас с Одрой…

Остальное прошло мимо ушей, в этот момент Ричи будто оглушили, будто кто-то выбил из-под него стул, и он упал, растелившись на полу, как клоун. Смешно, ну просто до слёз. Единственное, чему он мог порадоваться, так это что сейчас он всё-таки сидел, а не стоял на внезапно ослабевших ногах.

Ну конечно же. Одра. Как он мог забыть, ведь Билл, кажется, называл её имя. Пару раз. Пару десятков раз? Миллион раз? Как он мог упустить это из виду? Ведь она «такая замечательная и совсем не похожая на других».

Ричи почувствовал пивную горечь на языке. Лагер уже не казался таким вкусным. К горлу подкатило что-то невыносимо горячее. То ли рвотный спазм, то ли слёзы.

Когда он плакал в последний раз?

Под шум поздравлений на столе оказался поднос, битком забитый шотами. Ричи так и не понял, кто успел заказать его на их столик.

Заставив себя подняться, Ричи опрокинул сразу две порции виски и подумал, что это весьма странно, ведь обычно в таких случаях (в случаях, когда ваш лучший друг и бывший любовник внезапно объявляет о своей помолвке) пьют шампанское, а затем разбивают бутылку о корабль.

(В добрый путь, старина.)

У себя в голове Ричи уже написал не одну обличительную подводку для будущего вечернего шоу на радио. О любовницах от первого брака. Кинки Брикфейс, секс-бухгалтер, разоблачит этот лживый институт!

«Потерял голову от любви, а в браке — обнаружил потерю».

Брикфейс истерил и натужно смеялся, в то время как его собственный голос, тёплый и уверенный, голос Ричи-Тозиер-в-полном-порядке, ласкал уши, связывая их дружескую болтовню в единую песню радости. Ему почти удалось обмануть себя, но не чуткий стэновский слух. Его обмануть было невозможно — Ричи фальшивил со своей партией как никогда.

Кто-то пробрался к музыкальному автомату, заиграла «На ушко мне шепнули» Марвина Гэя.

«…спорим, ты гадаешь, откуда я узнал».

— Недурно, — криво улыбнулся Ричи и увлёк стоявшего рядом с ним Эдди в неуклюжий пьяный танец.

Эдди смеялся и наступал на ноги, а Ричи старательно избегал смотреть в сторону Билла. Сегодня он терял своего лучшего второго пилота, и теперь в их холостяцком клубе остались только он и Бен. Но перепить Бена было почти нереально, можно даже не стараться. Ричи понимал: если, кто и виноват, то только он.

«Ты сам всё просрал, и ты это знаешь. В общем, ничего нового, всё та же старая песня, да, Ричи?»

Ричи правда всё понимал, но легче от этого не становилось.

Он терял их, терял их всех. Первым стал Эдс, чья девушка с полноватым и плаксивым лицом (и просто вылитая копия его матери), Майра, заарканила его, словно телёнка. Потом ушли Стэн, Бев и Майк.

Два года назад Майк переехал в Атланту со своей новой женой. Беверли вышла за мудака, который прибрал к рукам весь её бизнес и поколачивал её время от времени, со скуки или, как утверждал он сам, в воспитательных целях. Ричи ненавидел Тома и всякий раз, когда замечал тёмные пятна синяков под тонкой блузкой Беверли, мечтал придушить этого козла голыми руками. А что касается Стэна… он овдовел прошлой весной, на следующий день после того, как у Хэнлонов родилась их первая дочь.

Как ни посмотри, а всё, что связано с семьёй и браком, казалось Ричи отстойным и нервотрёпным предприятием. Неужели теперь он потеряет ещё и Билла? Скорее всего, так и случится. Билл оставит его одного и отчалит в страну серьёзных отношений и взрослой жизни. Ричи поёжился — на душе стало скверно.

Две следующие недели прошли в пьяном угаре на квартире старого кокаинщика Лу, с которым они когда-то работали на одной радиостанции. Стэн приехал за ним рано утром накануне мальчишника. Чертыхнулся, запнувшись о преградившее проход тело, а затем едва не угодил новенькими, вычищенными до блеска ботинками в чью-то блевотину. Брезгливо сморщился и огляделся.

Когда взгляд упал на знакомую лохматую макушку, он стремительно двинулся к Ричи, буквально за шкирку вытащив того из провонявшей травой и абсентом манхэттенской квартиры.

Ричи хотел поговорить со Стэном в такси, может, даже извиниться, но во рту вдруг стало сухо, как в пустыне Мохаве, и потому он решил отложить разговор до лучших времен. Его отец любил говорить: утро вечера мудренее, — но Ричи казалось, что источник его мудрости уже давно пересох. Он даже не стал напрягать лицевые мышцы, выдавливая из себя свою самую обезоруживающую улыбку: «Прости меня, Стэн, я тот ещё придурок, но ты же всё равно любишь меня», отвернулся к окну и уснул.

Уже сидя на чистой и светлой кухне Уриса и морщась от шума кофеварки, Ричи в полной мере осознал весь масштаб потери. А ведь Билл предлагал ему съехаться… Что же он тогда ответил? Поднял его на смех, отшутился. Господи, какой же он мудак.

Денбро был не просто лучшим другом или, как это говорится, другом с особыми привилегиями, с которым он потрахивался время от времени. Билл дарил ему ощущение дома и безопасности. Рядом с Биллом Ричи ощущал себя нужным, таким, как он есть, без дурацких ужимок и перебивающих друг друга голосов. И теперь, медленно срастаясь с этой новой мыслью, Ричи чувствовал себя то ли осиротевшим, то ли обездоленным.

Спустя неделю Ричи точно так же будет сидеть на этой кухне, позволяя Стэну разобраться с непослушным галстуком-бабочкой на его шее, и Стэн наклонится и бросит на Тозиера предупреждающий взгляд: «Только без глупостей, Ричи».

От каких именно глупостей пытался предостеречь его Стэн, Ричи так и не понял, но в голове зазвучал торжественный голос какого-то киношного священника: «Если среди присутствующих есть те, кто против этого брака, говорите сейчас, или молчите вечно!»

На вечеринку, помимо их Клуба, пришли ещё пара друзей Билла, с которыми тот вёл переписку и когда-то ездил по библиотекам мелких провинциальных городков, презентуя своё творчество. Это было ещё до выпуска его первого романа, отпечатанного небольшим тиражом и, к удивлению издателей, да и самого Билла, сумевшего выстрелить прямо в цель. Разгромная колонка в Таймс сделала своё дело, и небольшой роман смели с полок за считанные дни. Мелкое и никому не известное издательство ещё год кормилось с романа «Firebird», используя невыгодный контракт Билла в свою пользу. Больше Денбро таких ошибок не допускал.

Сидя мужской компанией, они выпивали, выкрикивая неприличные тосты, и смеялись едва ли не до слёз. Выпивка лилась рекой, и мальчишник проходил на славу. На какое-то время Ричи даже удалось расслабиться, забив на причину и повод, пока стук в дверь, перекрывший музыку, не раздался на весь номер. Друзья переглянулись между собой, Эдди пожал плечами и пошёл открывать. Обратно он вернулся под руку с высокой и фигуристой доминиканкой в платье, настолько коротком, что Ричи смог разглядеть цвет её трусиков, таких же красных, как лицо Эдди в этот самый момент.

— Это, наверное, какая-то ошибка, мы заплатим, но… — запинаясь, промямлил Каспрбрак. На фоне этой экзотической красотки он выглядел, как маленький смущённый мальчишка, так что в итоге Ричи просто сжалился над беднягой. Все смотрели на него с полной уверенностью, что идея вызвать стриптизёршу на мальчишник Билла, несомненно, дело его рук.

Репутацию не пропьёшь, гадко хихикнул Кинки Брикфейс в его левое ухо. Потерев руки, Ричи поднялся с дивана.

— Добро пожаловать на наш балаган, — разведя руками, Ричи торжественно поприветствовал стриптизёршу. — Выглядите прелестно и, я уверен, похитили не одно мужское сердце.

Девушка слушала его без особого интереса; по всей видимости, она не поняла даже и половины из всего сказанного, и только когда Ричи спросил её имя, впервые открыла рот.

— Наоми, — произнесла она тяжёлым грудным голосом.

— Немного коленной румбы, да? — Ричи усмехнулся, отсалютовав бокалом в сторону виновника торжества.

Билл сделал страшные глаза, бросив убийственный взгляд в сторону Балабола, но тот никак на это не отреагировал.

— Если будет музыка, — с акцентом ответила девушка.

— А ты знаешь толк, — Ричи одобрительно кивнул и подошёл к проигрывателю, запустив новую пластинку Сиксто Родригеза, а затем с чувством выполненного долга (сладкой мести) удалился в сторону широкой лоджии.

Он своё дело сделал, теперь можно и покурить. Ричи не видел, как Билл рассмеялся и совсем необидно увернулся от прикосновений Наоми, усадив на своё место Бена.

Стог достойно принял танец, а под конец по-джентльменски поцеловал девушке руку и даже вызывал для неё такси.

Ричи обернулся на звук хлопнувшей балконной двери. Подойдя ближе, Билл встал рядом, облокотился о перила и жестом попросил угостить его сигаретой. Ричи достал пачку «Red Apple».

Крепко затянувшись, Билл выразительно посмотрел на Ричи и покачал головой. А затем не выдержал и весело рассмеялся. Ричи подхватил его смех.

— Угадай, чем похожи все начинающие писатели и стриптизёрши?

— Это что, загадка? — Билл насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Ну, вроде того.

Билл призадумался на несколько минут, а потом пожал плечами и в конце концов сдался.

— Не знаю, чем?

— Нарочито выдуманными именами — Наоми, Кристалл, Даян…

— Ричард Бахман, — продолжил Билл. Переглянувшись, они расхохотались.

— Ты не поверишь, но это не я её вызвал, — наконец-то отсмеявшись, признался Ричи.

Билл повернул голову в его сторону и усмехнулся.

— Ты прав, — зажав окурок между средним и большим пальцами, он одним щелчком отправил его в свободный полёт вниз, а затем снова развернулся к Ричи. — Я тебе не поверю.

— Тот случай, когда не поспеваешь за собственной репутацией, — Ричи опустил подбородок, выпуская струю дыма себе под ноги. Билл приблизился и осторожно прикоснулся к его локтю.

— Хотел ещё кое о чём тебя попросить.

Сейчас он попросит меня стать его шафером, испугался Ричи.

— В прошлый раз ты так напился, что я решил отложить это до мальчишника. В общем…

Последовала долгая пауза, во время которой Ричи полез в карман и, найдя там зажигалку, сжал её скользкими пальцами.

«А кто ещё, если не я? Интересно, у Одры есть симпатичные подруги? У Билла новый незнакомый одеколон, и он ему не идёт. Если я подпалю на себе брюки во время церемонии, это что-то изменит?»

«Ну давай же, Билл, скажи это. Скажи!»

— Станешь моим шафером? — задав вопрос, Билл посмотрел безжалостным и прямым взглядом. Ждал. Ричи понял совершенно ясно: сейчас всё зависело от его ответа.

«Ваш мальчик очень активен…»

«Даже для его возраста это…»

_Говорите или молчите вечно._

Неужели священники действительно произносят подобное на настоящих свадьбах? Ричи не мог вспомнить — к тому моменту он либо уже бывал сильно пьян, либо флиртовал с одной из подружек невесты. Какое счастье, что женщины умеют любить ушами!

«Ричи гиперактивен, потому что…»

Ричи пару раз качнул головой, словно попытался вытряхнуть из неё все лишние мысли, сглотнул нервно, так как на секунду ему показалось, что сейчас его стошнит собственными голосами. Он выблюет их все до последнего и, как завещал киношный священник, замолкнет навечно.

Голова дёрнулась в утвердительном кивке, Ричи просипел в ответ что-то совершенно невнятное, попробовал ещё раз, но когда понял, что не в силах справиться с голосом, бросил эти бесполезные попытки.

Билл скользнул ладонью по плечу, рука переместилась на плечо, затем на шею. Лёгкое прикосновение, ласковое и чуткое, оно не несло в себе никакого подтекста и одновременно с этим напомнило Ричи об очень многом. О их прошлом. О его будущем. Мутном и неопределённом, в котором он снова остаётся один.

Ричи вспомнил их последний раз. Это было полгода назад, перед отъездом Билла в Неаполь. Он проснулся от странного гнетущего ощущения и, проморгавшись, наткнулся на взгляд Билла.

— Ты в курсе, что это немного жутко?

— Ты опять уснул в линзах.

Ричи застонал, почувствовав неприятную стягивающую сухость, и потянулся рукой к прикроватной тумбочке. Нашарив контейнер, быстрым и отработанным движением избавил себя от линз. Теперь он мог снимать их без зеркала, прямо так, на ощупь. Ощутив временное облегчение, он прикрыл веки. Билл немного сдвинулся, матрас рядом с Ричи прогнулся и запружинил, Билл прижался к его боку.

Они занимались сексом всю ночь. Ричи лежал на спине, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как Билл двигается в нём, совершая осторожные и плавные толчки, ловя дыхание у самых губ.

— Ты любишь меня?

— Что ты…такое… несёшь? — дыхание смялось, порвалось, как бумага. В ушах гремел пульс: он услышал отдалённый стон гор, огромная трещина в камне разошлась, расколов его надвое.

Ричи распахнул воспалённые глаза. Нависнув над ним, Билл смотрел, не отрываясь и не моргая, и что-то в выражении его лица насторожило Ричи.

Только теперь он понял, что именно — Билл прощался с ним.

И снова ощущение песка в глаза — пустыня Мохаве, проклятая и иссушенная земля. Слёз больше не осталось. Вообще ничего.

— Эй, ты как будто не рад. В чём дело? — Денбро попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, но Ричи легко увернулся и заставил себя рассмеяться. И уже сам прижался к Биллу, стискивая его в крепких объятиях.

— Я рад, чертовски рад за тебя, Большой Билл, — он сглотнул подкативший к горлу огненный ком, схватил Билла за шею, жарко и сбивчиво зашептал. — Будь счастлив, Билл, будь счастлив за нас всех.

Через две недели Ричи трезв, как стекло. Стены церкви, впитавшие в себя запах благовоний, устремлены ввысь, и каждый звук разносится по помещению торжественно и внушительно. Аромат цветов витает в воздухе и пьянит, словно медовая вода. Ричи стоит по правую руку от Билла, по другую сторону от собственных мыслей и чувств.

Одра в подвенечном платье красива как-то не по-человечески, а Билл выглядит счастливым и очень-очень гордым. Ричи считает, что это самое главное.

Ричи не делает никаких глупостей, не подпаливает на себе брюки, не напивается и даже не теряет кольцо.

Идеальному жениху — идеальный шафер.

Их голоса сливаются, когда они дают клятву: согласна, беру, да.

Такие простые и правильные слова.

Почему Ричи не догадался произнести их раньше?


End file.
